1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converting apparatus and, more particularly, to a photoelectric converting apparatus in which a first signal output from a photoelectric conversion unit is stored and the first signal is output in correspondence to a second signal which is output from the photoelectric conversion unit.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a video camera using a solid-state image pickup device as an image input device has widely been used. It is considered that this is because the solid-state image pickup device has largely contributed to the realization of the small size, light weight, and low costs of the video camera. Although almost all of the video cameras for public use require color images, the solid-state image pickup device of a single plate is a main stream from viewpoints of the realization of small size, light weight, and low costs. In the case of obtaining a color image by using the single plate type solid state image pickup device, in many cases, a chrominance signal is obtained by adhering mosaic color filters to the solid-state image pickup device. In the case of obtaining an image signal by using such color filters, when considering only the signal of one horizontal line, all of the chrominance signals do not always exist. Therefore, color information which does not exist on the horizontal line is obtained from the horizontal line which is one line before.
FIG. 1 is a schematic constructional diagram showing an example of a construction of a conventional solid-state image pickup device.
As shown in the diagram, by inputting R/B outputs OR/OB of a solid-state image pickup device 7 to a delay element 8, a signal which is one horizontal period before a branch point a on the inputting side is always output to a branch point b on the outputting side of the delay element 8. Therefore, by switching means 10 and 11, signals of R, G, and B are always obtained.
There is also a configuration where a CCD type is mainly used as a delay element 8 and the delay element 8 is formed together with the solid-state image pickup device 7 onto the same chip.
However, in the above conventional solid-state image pickup device, when a CCD type delay element is used as a delay element, if a sensor unit is constructed by an element other than the CCD type, the manufacturing method becomes complicated, resulting in increase in costs. On the other hand, in the case of the CCD type, since the random access cannot be executed, there is a problem such that outputs of the delay elements cannot help being extracted in accordance with the serial inputting order.